


Training Session

by spookysushi658



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crossdressing Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Grooming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orders, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Shotacon, Smoking, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysushi658/pseuds/spookysushi658
Summary: Adam / Miya Heed the tags <3His parents had sent him to Ainosuke for training. The teen thought it was ridiculous. Sure the man was a good skater, but so was Miya! The last thing he needed to worry about was keeping up with these little training sessions.Besides… there was something about Adam that caused Miya to feel… uneasy. The small touches to his lower back, the lingering stares. It’s not like Miya was stupid. He knew exactly what men saw in him. Pretty face, long legs, innocence. The ravenette had dealt with snakes before. Slimey, touchy, lecherous things; Shindo was no different.Then why did he feel compelled to come back?
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	Training Session

The phone in Miya’s pocket buzzed hard. Skating along the sidewalk, weaving around the people walking, he checked his phone. An address blinked back at him, mockingly. Sliding the phone into his pocket, he sighed, resigning to his fate. 

His parents had sent him to Ainosuke for training. The teen thought it was ridiculous. Sure the man was a good skater, but so was Miya! The last thing he needed to worry about was keeping up with these little training sessions. 

Besides… there was something about Adam that caused Miya to feel… uneasy. The small touches to his lower back, the lingering stares. It’s not like Miya was stupid. He knew exactly what men saw in him. Pretty face, long legs, innocence. The ravenette had dealt with snakes before. Slimey, touchy, lecherous things; Shindo was no different. 

Then why did he feel compelled to come back?

“Chinen. It’s impolite to space out like that. Surely you know better?”

The question caught his attention, ripping him from his reverie. Despite the warm evening weather, the middle schooler felt a cold chill racing up his spine. Just get this over with and then he could go home.

“Run through your routine.” 

Stretching out a bit, he kicked off running through a portion of his move set when suddenly Adam jutted his foot out, stopping the board and quickly catching the flailing boy. His heart raced and he looked up, furious. “What in the fuck was-”

Fingers tipped his chin up, causing Miya to stop. “Language.” 

Miya’s chest rose and fell as he tried to take in more air, even in the open-air space he felt so enclosed. Trapped like a kitten in a cage. “I’ve seen enough.”

  
  


Anger returning, Miya huffed out, arms crossed. “I didn’t even… you didn’t let me finish.”

Without turning back to regard him, the azure haired male spoke, lighting a cigarette. “Start with a Kickflip, then show me a Switch Varial Heelflip, and then finish with a Gazelle 720.”

Miya’s eyebrows furrowed in response. As a national team hopeful, he was more than confident in his skill set, but not even some pros would try the last move. At best he’d walk away with a broken ankle. Miya was about to protest, when Adam spoke from around the cigarette he lit. 

“We’ll make a little game out of it.”

Miya turned to regard Adam, moving the board with the toe of his sneaker. A game? 

The middle schooler was the first to break the tense silence that shrouded the two of them. “Games have prizes.” For a game like that it’d better be a pretty good damn prize.

“Oh, don’t worry. There will be a nice reward in it for you.” He tapped his thumb against the cigarette between his first to fingers and some of the ashes fell to the ground. That same coy smile he wore like a second skin graced his features. “If, you can complete it successfully, that is.”

Scoffing, he shrugged off the implications of the man's words. “Of course I can do it.”

Pushing off with his right foot he set into the movements. He did the first two flawlessly, tipping his board at just the right time, catching just the right amount of air. Then, Miya came to a stop, turning to regard Adam. Just as quickly as he’d started, it was over. “I… can’t do the last move.”

“We can do it as many times as you’d like. Show me what you’ve got.” 

Frustration building, the small boy bristled. “I’ve got nothing to prove, especially not to you.”

“Giving up so easily? That’s hardly like you. Where’s your fighting spirit?”

Without giving Miya a chance to interject, he continued on, Ruby orbs glinting dangerously. 

“You’ll come back next week, to continue training. Saturday. You’ll meet me in my office. 8:00 sharp, don’t be late.”

Miya had better ways to spend his weekend than galavanting with the older man. Trepidation overtook him and the previous adrenaline he’d built up while skating had started to wear down. “I’ll be there.” 

A week had passed and for some reason he couldn’t quite place, Miya had been anxious, the feeling only growing as the date loomed closer. 

Saturday arrived and Miya was shown up to Adam’s office. Without knocking, he entered through the large mahogany doors. 

“Back again so soon, Chinen~?” 

Dropping his backpack unceremoniously on the floor he attempted to block out the man's words. The young skater wrung his hands against the hem of his shorts nervously. “I’m here.” 

Adam hummed out thoughtfully, his fingers interlaced just under his chin, seemingly sizing up Miya. “So you are.” From the lilt in his tone when he spoke, Miya could swear the older was kicking his feet under the desk, his expression giddy and bordering on near mania. “Right on time. Good. Very good.~” 

Miya stood in the doorway, not daring to step further into the space. Whatever Adam had in mind, he wished he’d just get it over with. 

“Chinen. Go put this on.” 

Quirking an eyebrow he moved forward, grabbing the outfit that was placed on the desk. A skirt? No… there was something else there.. panties? Surely Adam didn’t intend to have him wear… Shaking his head he breathed through his nose. “This is all you had in mind? Wearing a skirt?”

“Something the matter with that, Mi-ya?” 

Swallowing his pride he shook his head, unwilling to let the man see him falter. “I just expected something more is all.”

The azure haired male laughed out, running his tongue along his teeth. 

Miya quickly dressed, adjusting the fabric and tugging it a bit, hoping to keep some of his pride, and modesty, intact.

“You brought your board?” Nodding Miya lifted the board. 

“Not much space in here.” 

Humming, Adam nodded, leaning back and crossing one knee over the other. “Footwork.”

Miya ran through a set of drills that were easy enough. By the time he finished, he was left sweating and panting, awaiting the next set of instructions. 

“Poor thing. You’re cute clothes got all sweaty.~” Before the teen could interject Adams' expression took a more serious turn, causing him to still immediately.

“Take them off.” 

After a slight pause, Miya nodded. Shaking hands pulled the clothing down his slender form. Miyas' face remained impassive, though inside his curiosity had been piqued. Adam sat back, swirling his beverage, the cubes making a distinct clicking noise inside of the glass. 

  
  


That was all? Just get naked? The emerald eyed boy knew better than to hesitate or talk back, but still it seemed a little boring.

As if sensing his hesitancy, Adam moved his fingers in a small gesturing motion.

“Come.” 

Like a well trained pet, Miya moved over, standing just in front of Adam. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to meet the man's gaze in this state. 

“Miya~ you’re treating me so coldly, won't you look at me?” Miya was growing tired of the games. Surely shindo wouldn’t risk his career by doing… that… right?

Gently he grabbed his forearm, pulling him against him, closing the small distance between the young skater and his desk “Sit.”

Sitting down on the older males lap, Miya realized exactly the effect he had on Adam. 

“Good. Now show me exactly how well you know your body, Boy.”

Miya tilted his head. The man's words bounced around his brain for a moment. The noirette didn’t usually… 

“I don’t… I’ve never?” failing to formulate the words elegantly, he finally spit out a quick. “I don’t usually do that.”

He tried to ignore the twitching beneath him. “Here. You can practice on me.” Without giving the middle schooler time to adjust, he gripped the boy's small wrist, guiding it between Miya’s own thighs and onto Adam's clothed erection. 

Big emerald orbs blinked slowly, wrist being guided by Adam’s large palms over his own until Miya worked up the rhythm on his own. “Yes, right there, just a little more, Chinen.~” The older’s movements got faster and more enthusiastic, his head tilting back as he let out unabashed deep gasps. 

Adam was humping against Miya’s ass with reckless abandon, and for a moment a deep sense of shame flooded Miya, his cheeks heating up at the thought of someone walking in and catching the two of them. Despite this, Miya didn’t want the older to stop.

“Lovely. More. So good for me. Ah~” The praise sent a small shiver down his spine. Suddenly a finger was placed near Miya’s lips. He looked at it for a moment before sticking it in between pink parted lips, sucking and licking experimentally on the slender digit. 

Miya took note of the hitches in Adam's breath and started moving in the same way, hoping to elicit more of the sounds from the man, stroking him through his tightened slacks. 

Adam came with a low growl, the sound exiting his throat as his hips slammed up once more. Shaking hands laced up into his hair, carding through Dark curls. Miya allowed the action, figuring it no more bizarre than what had already transpired. 

Feeling a small sense of pride at being able to elicit such a response from the older, Miya stood, gathering his clothes off the floor and redressing, a slight wet spot on the front of his shorts. 

“Chinen. Next week, 7:00. Don’t be late. I may just have a surprise for you.~ Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Miya was about to exit when he heard the cerulean haired male clear his throat. “Wear something pretty for me, hm?” 

It wasn’t until he was standing in the office the next weekend, 6:50 sharp, dropping his bag on the floor and straddling Shindos hips that he realized just how much he’d enjoyed their little… well whatever that was.

“You’re early.” 

Nails traced down Miya’s spine and he shivered, though he wasn’t sure if it was from fear, or excitement. Popping the gum in his mouth he looked at Adam expectantly through thick dark lashes. “I wanted to show you that all the practice has paid off.”

Adams' response came in the form of a soft touch across his cheek, a grin plastered onto the overenthusiastic older man's face. “I still have so much to teach you, Miya.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a pretty quick learner, as long as you keep things interesting.”

Oh, he would.~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Based on prompt for [Sk8 Kink Meme ](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=817#cmt817)
> 
> This author replies to, and appreciates, all comments.  
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spooky_sushi658) 18+ Only, please and thank you!~


End file.
